


As Long as I Got My Suit and Tie

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Formalwear, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Tuxedos, slutty!Ray, tuxedo kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: can you write a fic where ray i trying to get ryan to fuck him, but ryan is a wholesome gentleman and hesitates before fucking rays brains out</p><p>Ray wants to be fucked by his wonderful boyfriend, Ryan. Too bad he's much of a gentleman to do so. Oh, well, there's only a matter of time before he breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as I Got My Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I-I HAD WAYYY TOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS.  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.  
> Prompt requests are open, just go to my [tumblr.](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/)  
> You can also find the fic [here on my tumblr.](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/94652933108/as-long-as-i-got-my-suit-and-tie/)

“Jesus Christ, Ray, stop fucking him with your eyes,” Michael droned as he glanced away from his monitor to look at the Hispanic.

 

“I can’t  _help_  it, Michael.  _Look_  at him!”

 

“You’re asking me to look at your fucking boyfriend,” Michael took a glance over at Ryan before returning his eyes to the monitor. “So?”

 

“ _So_ , he hasn’t asked the big question, Michael,” Ray stated, continuing to look over at the Gent. He was currently sitting down at the table where they conduct  _The Patch_. Ray usually never paid attention to the informative episodes unless when his boyfriend stood out. Usually, it was whenever Ryan would begin to play with random objects, dragging his fingers across the surface of the things (the latest outcome being Ryan practically jerking off the hour glass-- _oh, God_ ), or whenever Ryan would change the pitch of his voice  _just a bit_  whenever Gavin tried to throw something at him, or maybe it was the way Ryan would just always use his face to make the most various of faces,  _all_  of which seemed to be quite seductive, in Ray’s opinion.

 

“What the fuck, you’re expecting him to propose  _this early?_ ” Michael shot him a look that made Ray scoff, rolling his eyes.

 

“No, fucktard. He hasn’t asked me--” Ray paused, darting his eyes a little to make sure no one was paying attention; he also took the opportunity to lower his voice to just above a whisper. “He hasn’t a-asked me if I wanted to have sex--”

 

“What the fuck, Ray?” Michael’s voice was a little raised which caused the Hispanic to shush the ginger, taking his index finger and pressing it against Michael’s lips.

 

“Shut up,” Ray replied. “Do you  _see_  how he’s like? He’s practically fucking teasing me with every breath he takes.”

 

“I-I don’t see--” Michael pursed his lips, trying to hold back a laugh at Ray’s comment towards Ryan, finding it very humorous that the Lad actually sees Ryan in that way. “W-well, why don’t you just ask him, yourself?”

 

Ray’s eyes widen a bit as if he just batently saw the obvious that he didn’t even think about. “I...I could…” the statement ended in a rather questionable tone and the Hispanic took another look at Ryan. “I could do that…”

 

“ _Duh_ , moron. You act like Ryan has the final say in everything. If you wanna have sex with the dude--”

 

“Michael, quieter!” Ray whispered frantically, looking around in hopes that no one was paying attention to them.

 

“--then just ask for it,” Michael finished without even regarding Ray’s intervention. “I’d try for subtle first. Don’t fucking crack like a 14 year old school boy who’s never gotten boob before or some shit,” Michael continued to look at the monitor until Ray asked another question.

 

“W-what the fuck is ‘subtle’?”

 

The ginger Lad rolled his eyes, exhaling a soft sigh before explaining, “You know, I would start of by changing your looks and wardrobe. Perhaps get a nice cologne that would get his attention. Maybe even rile him up again.”

 

“S-so he’ll get turned on if he smelled me. I-I don’t--I don’t know about that, Michael...but, maybe it’s his thing. He  _does_  seem more like the animalistic type that would do that, maybe,” Ray paused to look over at Ryan again, almost as if trying to confirm his thoughts. “Yeah, maybe. He’ll smell me and--”

 

“Jesus Christ, I’m not asking your to douse yourself in it, bend over a table in front of him, showing off your ass for him to take--” Ray couldn’t help chuckle out a soft, yet hearty giggle when Michael said that, however the ginger continued, “--but just start small, you know?”

 

“I don’t know, I think I like that idea now that you’ve put a little picture in my head,” Ray smirked, raising a devious eyebrow as he looked over at Ryan once again. Ryan always had a habit with talking with his hands and Ray absolutely  _loved_  it because it always brought attention to the Gent’s fingers; Ryan had the most amazing fingers that he’s ever seen. Actually, Ray doesn’t usually pay attention to people’s fingers, but Ryan is different. Whenever he sees those fingers, all he can imagine is those fingers either wrapped around his cock, or driven into him, spreading him out and working him all nice and open for Ryan to take. The thought alone, even at the moment, made the Hispanic shudder with pure anticipation.

 

_Maybe I’ll ask tonight in the bedroom…_

  
  


\---

  
  


The night was slow and silent for the two; just the basic norm of playing video games that ended with Ryan reading as Ray continued to play the Xbox as the night settled in and the time grew late. Ryan would occasionally look up from his Nook to watch Ray play, chuckling and adding side comments whenever Ray would mess up or do something stupid, along with the fact that Ray was just utterly loud in general when it came to playing games. During the night, the Hispanic grew nervous; with every minute that it grew for Ryan to go to bed, the more worried he got about having to ask the question. It was almost like suspense as he waited for those words to enter his ears and finally, he didn’t have to wait anymore.

 

“Well, Ray, I guess I’m going to be headed off to bed. Are you gonna be in here?” the Gent asked, sitting up from the couch until he hoisted himself into a stand, stretching his arms over his heads and yawning.

 

“Uh, actually,” Ray began to save his game before turning off the console. “I’m coming to bed with you. I-I’m feeling pretty tired…”

 

The Gent smiled, holding out his arms, almost as if asking Ray for a hug which was received as the Lad wrapped his arms around the Gent’s body, holding him close. Ray stopped a moment to take in the fact of how  _warm_  Ryan was and the sensation birthed a smile across the Hispanic’s face.

 

“Love you,” he heard Ryan say softly followed by a little kiss being planted on top of his head.

 

“I love you, too,” Ray responded. They began to walk into the bedroom to do their nightly routine. Brushing teeth, perhaps washing their faces, all ending with them settling under the covers, their arms being wrapped around each other’s as they found a comfortable position to sleep in. Ray decided, however, that for tonight, the routine will be broken. “R-Ryan?” he asked.

 

“Yeah?” the Gent replied with a slight yawn to indicate the sleep that was beginning to overtake him. Ray pursed his lips just a little before continuing on, pulling little bits of courage out of the air.

 

“I want to ask you something.”

 

“Well, okay, Ray. What is it?”

 

Ray hesitated before continuing before just pulling the Gent in for a nice kiss, puckering his lips against the Gent’s before beginning to sip on Ryan’s bottom lip, making the Gent moan  _slightly_. The kiss was returned to Ray as Ryan wrapped his arms around the Lad, pressing his body against his.

 

“I-I want...you to fuck me,” Ray finally finished when he pulled away from the kiss. There was a period of silence that made Ray begin to hear his heart pounding in anticipation against his eardrums. Because the light isn’t on, he could only imagine Ryan’s face right now: probably a raised eyebrow of confusion or a slanted mouth of slight discontent.

 

“You want me to fuck you?” the Gent finally said words and Ray exhaled through his nose sharply.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why do you say it like that?” he heard Ryan ask. After the Gent said that statement, Ray felt a large hand beginning to slide up and down his hip, sending trails of sparks up the Lad’s spine. Ryan’s voice was low and that  _always_  made him shudder.

 

“B-because, I m-mean…”

 

“Ray, if I were going to do that, I would like to make love to you...not just ‘fuck’ you. I don’t like the term because it’s just so,” he heard the Gent pause to try and find the word, “so…nasty. ‘Fuck’ is what you do to someone who you just met looking for some ass. I want to make love to you if we do that…”

 

Ray pursed his lips, trying to understand what Ryan just said before continuing, “So. You’re a real gentleman, huh?”

 

“I guess you could say that,” the Gent yawned.

 

“C-could you make love to me, then?” Ray asked, changing his pitch of tone in hopes that Ryan would say “yes”. However, there was a chuckle in response and it made Ray pout. It was that kind of chuckle that said, “not right now, maybe later.”

 

“Ray, I want us to get more settled...when the time is right--” he felt lips press against his own just momentarily before pulling away. “--then I will. It’ll be a magical night, too…Goodnight, Ray, I love you,” and with that Ray could tell that the conversations for that night was over.

 

In Ray’s mind, he was throwing a tantrum; doing all the things to convince Ryan to take him and just plow him over with a thick cock that Ray  _knows_ that he has. However, physically, all he did was just bite his lip in defeat. There was a disappointment that he felt, but nothing too much to break his spirits. He will convince Ryan soon enough, he knows it. Ray replied a monotonous “I love you, too,” before turning over and closing his eyes, thinking about all of the things that would have happened that night if Ryan would have just said “yes”.

  
  


\---

  
  


“How’d it go?” the ginger asked immediately when Ray stepped in. The Hispanic groaned through his nose as he plopped down into his seat.

 

“He said ‘when the time is right’. He also corrected me on the term of ‘fuck’-- _apparently_  the correct term is to ‘make love’, which I know that, but he knew what I meant,” Ray crossed his arm, pursing his lips and Michael couldn’t help but smile.

 

“So, just try again. That’s all you can do; Jeez, Ray, you look like me. Calm down. Here--” the ginger pulled an object out of his bag before tossing it over to Ray. The Hispanic caught it to immediately look at the new item; it was a  _beautiful_  bottle that was in the shape of a rose. It was filled with red liquid with a pump that traveled all the way to the very apex of the stem to end with a little pumping spritzer.

 

“You got me perfume,” Ray said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No, idiot. It’s cologne. Smells like roses with a hint of--I-it isn’t perfume. It smells nice. Who better than for the Mask Tuxedo, Rose King, himself?”

 

Ray smiled, looking at the bottle. “Jeez, Michael, you didn’t have to do this for me.”

 

“I got a guy so it didn’t cost me anything,” Michael said, flashing a smile, leaning in real quick towards the Hispanic and whispering, “Gavin.”

 

Ray couldn’t help but laugh; he took one spritz of the bottle against his wrist and brought it to his nose. Immediately his eyes shot open and his smiled beamed. “Oh, shit, this  _does_  smell amazing!” He began to spritz all over, minding how many times he pressed down on the pump so he wouldn’t waste the magical bottle of cologne before placing it in his bag.

 

“Ray, you smell like a field of rose-induced orgasms,” Michael jeered as he got up from his seat.

 

“I know, isn’t it great?!”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Hey Ryan,” Ray said, leaning down into Ryan’s workspace. He wrapped his arms around the Gent’s neck, leaning in to break Ryan’s personal space bubble as he smile against the Gent’s cheek.

 

“R-Ray, hi, baby, what’s going on?” Ryan questioned as he stopped typing on his keyboard try and figure out what Ray was doing and what his intentions were. As he breathed in through his nose, the Gent caught a whiff of something  _new_  that perforated the air. The smell was absolutely _wonderful_  and the Gent couldn’t help but lean in towards the source, smiling warmly when he realized that the closer he went to Ray, the stronger the wonder smell became. “Ray, wow, you smell…”

 

“Thanks,” Ray cooed and he nuzzled closer to Ryan. “D-do you like it?”

 

“I...I love it. You should keep it, Ray...I-I’m mean not saying that you didn’t smell nice before, I--”

 

“It’s okay,” Ray chuckled. “Does...Does it make you excited?...”

 

There was a slight pause before he heard the Gent chuckle again and Ray mentally growled. It was the  _same_  exact chuckle that was emitted last night.

 

“Mmm, Ray, you  _do_  have me excited...I--C-can I take you out?”

 

“Jesus, Ryan, all I’m asking for is for you to just do me, already, and you’re gonna fucking kill me.”

 

“No, no, no!” Ryan was laughing as he pulled away from Ray to turn and cup the Lad’s face in his hands. “Not fucking take you out ‘Mad King’ style...I mean take you out to a nice place...w-would you like that?”

 

There was a spark of a blush that flared up onto Ray’s cheeks and he couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t the type to be really “romantic”: going on dates to fancy places and such, but he sure didn’t mind if Ryan was offering.

 

“Y-yeah, that’ll be nice...w-where?”

 

“The theater! Tonight they are going to be performing  _Little Shop of Horrors_! It’ll be so great, Ray! We will get to dress up and look all nice and formal,” Ryan’s smile seemed to intensify when he saw Ray’s reaction almost cringe into a face of disappointment. “You’ll love it. It’s about a man-eating plant who craves blood.”

 

“It’s a musical,” Ray whined. Ryan laughed the the complaint, giving Ray a soft kiss on the cheek before nuzzling into the Lad’s neck again to admire the amazing aroma that was emitting off of the Lad’s skin, mixing with his own, personal scent as well.

 

“You’ll love it, promise,” Ryan pressed a soft kiss into the Lad’s neck before pulling away. “Wow, Ray, you  _do_  smell wonderful…”

 

That was a little spark of hope that ignited Ray’s smile as he turned from Ray and went off into the hallway to find Michael. He couldn’t wait to tell him the news.

  
  


\---

  
  


Ray tried to stay optimistic during the whole ordeal, however they weren’t even out the door yet; in fact, Ray wasn’t even fully dressed yet. They both went with the all formal “black tie” look and currently, Ray was struggling to get the cuffs of his sleeves all buttoned up. There were many things wrong with his suit, right now: the collar was loose, his shirt was untucked, the notched lapels were crooked, the buttons of his sleeves were undone. Ray cursed under his breath as he tried to fix his suit to the correct fitting, but constantly failing everytime he tried. He snatched a look over at Ryan who was completely dressed already; his suit was in perfect condition and all-in-all, the Gent just looked  _amazing_.

 

“R-Ryan, I need help,” Ray muttered under his breath, his arms slacking and dangling to his sides in defeat. The Gent just smiled as he walked over to Ray, taking his hands and beginning to fiddle with the vest of the tuxedo.

 

“You know, being Tuxedo Mask, you sure don’t know how to put one on, do you?”

 

“Shut up, Ryan, I don’t normally wear these. I’m not the kind of guy who goes to the theater for the shits and giggles of it,” Ray replied, trying to look away from Ryan. He felt like a child whose mother had to help them get their own clothes on. His heart began to pump harder as he felt the rush of adrenaline created by his peak of embarrassment beginning to creep up into his body. “Don’t like theater. Don’t like musicals.”

 

“ _Little Shop of Horrors_  isn’t like normal musicals. In my opinion, it isn’t boring. It’s quite humorous, actually,” Ryan stated, now working his fingers on the buttons of Ray’s vest before moving to the cuffs. Ray watched Ryan’s fingers carefully, subconsciously licking his lips about the filthy thoughts that began to fill his mind as he watched the fingers work their magic, getting the buttons to perfectly go in smoothly into the little notch.

 

“O-only you would find man-eating plants who thirst for blood humorous,” Ray smiled, now feeling the blush beginning to overtake his face. He finally turned back towards the Gent, smiling brightly as he continued to watch Ryan’s fingers. The thoughts in his head completely took over and he bit his lip. “You sure know how to do this, don’t you?”

 

“I’ve dressed up a lot,” Ryan finished his movements as he adjusted the notched lapels against the vest before sighing in satisfaction. “My, Ray, I believe you should dress up more. You look incredible…” The Gent leaned into the Lad, offering Ray a kiss of which the Lad accepted with a haste. Ryan wrapped his arms around the Lad’s waist, pressing their bodies firmly together as the Gent deepened the kiss by angling his head to the side and pressing his tongue into the Lad’s mouth, licking all around.

 

The notion caught Ray by surprise and the Lad pulled away to look at the Gent. “Ryan, are you okay?”

 

“Y-yes, I’m fine, Ray...it’s just,” the Gent bit his lip as he studied the Lad’s body. He was so nicely dressed, it was nothing like Ryan’s ever seen before. Usually, Ray would just be in some jeans, a shirt, and a hoodie looking like a typical, casual young adult, but  _this_  was something that caught Ryan’s attention. Ray was all dressed up in suit and tie, black, expensive fabrics coating his body with just the hint of white that shown through on his neck. The Gent sighed through his nose before continuing, “you-you look so lovely…”

 

“T-Thanks, Ryan,” Ray was blushing and he had a hand at the back of his head, scratching a nervous itch that was forming on his scalp. “Y-you truly _are_  a gentleman…”

 

“Ray, if I may say…” the Gent paused again, pressing their bodies together once more and nuzzling his face into Ray’s, dipping his head down just a bit to stay at their level. The aroma of the cologne filling his air again and he breathed it in gratefully, a soft moan leaving his lips. “You look ravishing and, _God_ , you smell wonderful...I…” the Gent looked up at the clock to look at the time. The play will start in an hour and a half from now. Ryan did have plans of actually taking his boy somewhere nice to go eat, but he bit his lip and kissed Ray once again, taking the Lad’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Tell me, Ryan…” Ray was smiling as he looked up at the Gent after the kiss. Ryan’s face was painted in a light tint of crimson, his face soft with--dare he think it--lust? The question was answered however when he saw Ryan’s teeth become grit, an impure smile tracing over them.

 

“It was fun getting you into that, Ray,” there was a soft, underlying growl that lined the sentence, “but, now I’m more interested in getting you out of it…”

 

The Lad shuddered, closing his eyes and biting his lip almost as if experiencing too much of reality. “A-are you being serious?” the Lad asked. There was no verbal reply, only a strong hand tugging on Ray’s as Ryan led him into the bedroom, leaving the Lad gasping. “Ryan,” he breathed softly as suddenly, he was being bent over the bed, the side of his face being driven into the sheets and mattress. He felt Ryan’s hip press into the curve of his ass and he gasped as he felt the Gent above him beginning to grind those hips into him. He felt the hardness peaking and straining against the slacks press against his ass and he gasped.

 

“Oh, Ray,” the Gent growled, bending his body over with Ray’s, the Lad’s back pressing up into his chest. The Gent took his hands and settled them on the Lad’s hips, continuing to grind against Ray. “You just look too good to be left like that...I  _have_  to do this,” Ryan spoke softly into the Lad’s ear, beginning to tease his fingers into the hem of the trousers before beginning to slide them off of Ray, making the Hispanic moan softly.

 

“Fucking took you long enough, huh?” Ray purred as he press back into Ryan, making the Gent curse softly. “You still a gentleman?”

 

“You and I may have nice clothes on, Ray, but I am going to be  _anything_  but gentle with you,” Ryan slid the trousers off the Lad fully, making the black, expensive fabric pool around the Lad’s ankles. The Lad growled as he began to slither onto the bed, kicking the trousers off from around his feet. Ryan followed suit by also crawling into the bed, hovering his body over the Lad who turned over to face him. There was a loose smile that hung on Ray’s lips as he pulled the Gent in for a nice, deep kiss while beginning to work Ryan’s pants off as well.

 

“Then why don’t you fuck me, huh?” Ray asked through grit teeth as he managed to get the trousers to slide down and bunch up around Ryan’s knees, the Gent kicking them off completely.

 

“As much as I don’t like the term,” he pressed his groin against Ray’s ass again, the loose, thin fabric of the boxers that they were sliding loosely. Ray took note that there was a little wetness darkening the fabric of Ryan’s underwear and he couldn’t help but groan in appreciation of how badly Ryan  _also_ wanted this. The tent in the Gent’s underwear was peaking out proudly, practically straining against the loose fabric in desperate needs to be freed.  The Gent pressed their bodies together, deeply kissing the Lad as he took a hand and began to palm Ray’s bulge, making the Lad groan deeply against Ryan’s lips.

 

Ray pulled away from the kiss, however still grazing his lips against Ryan’s. “I want you to take me in my nice little suit, Ryan…make me all messy in my expensive, little tux, yeah?”

 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Ryan moaned as he hastily pulled Ray’s boxers off, smiling in appreciation when the Lad’s cock sprang out, the erect tip laying against the loose, folded black flaps of the vest, actually leaking out a bead of precum to trial against the fabric. The Gent hummed as he kissed Ray again, growling softly, “gonna get your suit all messy...won’t even be able to go to the theater...oh wait--” Ryan chuckled darkly, as he took one of his large hands with the _amazing_  fingers and began to wrap it around Ray’s cock, pumping it slowly, “we could  _still_  go to the theater…” a laugh, “could you imagine what all the high class people would think when you came in there? Your suit all tattered and messy, your face covered with my cum,  _fuck_.”

 

“Oh, God-- _Ryan_ ,” Ray moaned, imagining the scene, himself. He would walk into the theater, begin dragged by Ryan to go see the play, his pants hanging loose on his waist, his face completely covered in the Gent’s cum, marking him; showing all the others who  _he_  belonged to.

 

“You look so pretty, baby,” Ryan praised as he began to twist his hand around Ray, making the Lad squirm and pant. “Gonna fuck my pretty baby so hard like I should--yes, I said it. All dressed up and riding my cock,” Ryan chuckled, pressing another kiss into the Lad’s lips before Ray whined and pulled away.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Ryan, you’re driving me crazy,  _please_.”

 

The Gent hummed softly as he began to take off his own boxers, sighing in relief when his cock sprang out in the air, finally freed from pressing against the fabric for so long. Ray moaned through bit lips as he saw Ryan’s length standing proudly, pressing into Ryan’s shirt that hung loose since the trousers aren’t there to leave them tucked. The cock was weeping precum as Ryan began to jerk himself, rubbing the liquid all around his length.

 

“Jesus, Ryan,” Ray moaned, taking note that, yes, Ryan  _is_  thick with a nice amount of length as well. “God, I just want that inside of me, fucking  _now_.”

 

“Patience, Ray...first step in being a gentleman,” Ryan chuckled as he slid away from the Lad. “D-don’t hate me, but…I don’t have any lube…”

 

“Fucking  _Christ_ ,” Ray groaned. “You’re gonna fucking kill me with that thing if you have no fucking lube--”

 

“Calm down,” Ryan stated as he shifted his body to get on his knees, dipping down to have his face near Ray’s thigh. “I didn’t think you were gonna get me all riled up  _now_  but,” he planted a messy kiss against Ray’s groin, making the Lad moan from the tease of how the kiss was just  _so close_  to his cock. “I’ll make sure that I can ease my way in…”

 

“What’re you--” Ray began to ask, beginning to sit up to see what Ryan was doing as the Gent dipped down further.

 

“Relax, baby, let me just work your open,” Ryan hummed as he took his hands to begin to spread out the Lad’s cheeks, Ray immediately gasping.

 

“R-Ryan, I-I don’t--Oh,  _God_ ,” Ray huffed out a sigh as he felt Ryan’s lips against his hole. He groaned out a high pitch whine as he closed his eyes. It was a whole new sensation to him, having a tongue working its way into his hole, but it felt  _amazing_. His jaw grew slack as he just gasped out, “oh, yes--fucking feels good,” and he could help, but spread his legs wider, coaxing the Gent to go even deeper. Ryan pressed his lips fully against Ray’s entrance, dragging his lip all along the puckered hole as he dug his tongue into the inner works of the muscle. The Hispanic gritted his teeth as he let out a moan, digging his fingers into the sandy blond locks of the Gent, cursing softly feeling a layer of sweat beginning to thin along his brow. 

 

The Gent just hummed as he continued to eat the Lad out, purposely making loud, kissing noises around the puckered hole as he continued to lick all around; the Lad above him shuddered, beginning to wrap a hand around his weeping, neglected cock. The Gent couldn't help but take in the whole form of  _Ray_  that was above him. The smell of the Rose cologne coupled with Ray's natural scent that just made the Gent smile. His taste was  _completely and utterly_  amazing. He could do this all day, making Ray whimper and squirm above him, but he realized that they have little time. Ryan then began to work his fingers into the mix, prodding his index finger into the muscle before pulling away, making the Lad gasp, “Oh, Ryan, no, keep going…” The Lad continued to work his hand on his cock, biting his lips.

 

“If we keep doing that, we won’t have time to get to the main event,” the Gent chuckled. “Continue to finger yourself and lean forward…” The Gent pulled out his index finger, making the Lad whine some more before obeying, taking two fingers into his mouth, slicking him up with saliva, before pressing them into his hole. He moaned as he leaned forward, getting on his knees in front of Ryan who was now sitting back; the Gent’s cock stood tall, proud, and thick and Ray moaned as he wrapped a hand around it, immediately beginning to press his tongue at the tip, licking up the seeping precum that beaded out of the slit.

 

Ryan groaned, pressing his cock further in, popping the whole head into the Lad’s mouth, coaxing him to continue on. “Get me all messy…” Ryan groaned as he smiled down at the Lad who moaned around the Gent’s cock, sending waves of pleasure up through the Gent’s body. He continued to sink down on the thick cock, licking all around to slick up the sides of the length. He allowed drool to begin pooling into his mouth before he let it seep out of his lips, allowing thick beads of salvia to trail down Ryan’s cock. The Gent bit his lip, exhaling a breath of air out of his nose as he placed a hand into Ray’s hair. “Keep going...d-don’t be shy, honey…”

 

Ray continued to lick all around, allowing his tongue to flick up on the major curve of the length. He also began to tilt his head to allow Ryan’s cock to press up against the smooth muscle on the inside of his cheek. He was rewarded with a low, loud moan, and a hefty bead of precum as he continued to bob his head up and down, making the Gent’s legs tremble. In fact, he was so focused on Ryan’s cock being in his mouth, stretch his lips all around, he completely forgot that he was suppose to working himself open with his fingers. He began to press in with his fingers, moaning softly against the Gent’s cock, sending even more vibrations around Ryan.

 

Ryan pulled Ray off of him, sighing contently. “I-I think we are pretty lubed up here, now, huh?”

 

“Y-yes, oh, my God, yes,” Ray was moaning. “P-please, fuck me, I’m ready…”

 

“Turn around,” Ryan growled, taking his hands and placing them onto Ray’s forearms, guiding the Lad to turn around. “Place your head on the pillow…”

 

Ray did as he was told, bending his body to an angle of where his face was on the pillow under him and his ass was presented in the air. He took his fingers and placed his hands beside of him, ready to use the sheets as any sort of leverage as needed. He then gasped sharply as he felt Ryan’s thick fingers beginning to work him open again, the other hand gripping a cheek and spreading it for easier access. The Lad moaned, gripping the sheets  _hard_ , whining out Ryan’s name as he felt the Gent’s tongue dragging all over the cleft of Ray’s ass.

 

“Just need to make sure…” Ryan cooed curling his fingers into Ray before pulling out. He then began to take his stance against Ray, his groin pressing into the Lad’s ass and his cock position  _perfectly_  along Ray’s cleft. “My, look at you…”

 

“R-Ryan, please,” Ray moaned trying to back himself against the Gent, his effects proving to be futile. “P-please fuck me. I wanna feel you,  _please_ , wanna feel your cock in me. Want you to make my suit all messy…”

 

Ryan cursed out a moan as he nodded, beginning to angle his cock to where just the head of his length popped into the Lad. Ray practically squealed and rocked back against the Gent sending more of the thick cock to push into him.

 

“Oh, my, so eager,” Ryan cooed as he continued to press into him, rocking his cock in and out as he began to work himself in. The Lad became a practical moaning, squirming mess as he fisted the sheets under him, gripping with all his might as he felt himself beginning to get stretched out. When he felt the base of Ryan’s cock work itself inside, Ray’s eyes rolled back at the burning stretch and he bit his lip, seeping out a moan.

 

“I--F-fuck,” Ray whimpered out, taking a hand from the sheets and wrapping it around his neglected cock, whimpering already of how close he was. “J-jeez, move you asshole,” Ray growled. The Gent above him purred as he leaned his body against Ray’s the Lad gasping as the sensation of being  _so_  full turned into the sensation of being  _impossibly_  full. “God Dammit, Ryan!” Ray moaned, his hand working on his cock.

 

“Are you gonna cum like that?” Ryan purred. “You’re gonna finish yourself off just from me being balls deep inside of you?”

 

“Jesus!” Ray shouted, twisting his hand around his length, embarrassed at how true the Gent’s words seemed to be. “F-fuck, y-yes, I’m close…”

 

“I wanna see it,” Ryan purred deviously as he began to rock himself inside the Lad, just barely pulling out at all. “Wanna see you cum just from me being inside you.” He continued to rock his weight into Ray, making the Lad gasp. With every rock of movement, there were sparks shooting up Ray’s body and through his cock, making him curse.

 

“Y-you’re so fucking-- _big_ , s-stretching me out, n-not even moving ye-yet I’m so close,  _fuck_ ,” Ray was practically trying to talk himself into cumming now, rambling on as he worked his hand on his cock, desperate and determined to find his release from the Gent’s small movements inside of him. “Jesus--I-I-I’m cumming, R-Ryan!” Ray screamed, desperately gasping in a lungful of air as he felt his orgasm hit him like a drug, ripping through his body as he practically began to fuck himself of Ryan’s cock, riding his orgasm out. Loads of cum shot out and landing on his hand, the thick, white liquid trailing down his thumb to his cuff, getting on the expensive black fabric.

 

“ _God_ \--” Ryan growled as he practically pulled out of Ray completely just before slamming himself in again, making the Lad squeal.

 

“Yes-yes! Fuck me, asshole--i-it’s been what I was waiting for!”

 

Ryan said no words except for the pants that left his nose with every apex of his thrust that he shot into Ray. The Lad’s tight ring squeezing his cock  _so perfectly_ , clinging against the muscle and hugging it tight.

 

Ray was at a complete loss for words as he felt his eyes flutter shut, the post orgasmic high along with the complete  _estacy_  that he was feeling from the thick cock inside him completely fucking him and plowing him so hard that he couldn’t think. Talk was little--actually there was none. There was just the sound of vigorous slapping skin along with Ray’s moans tied in with Ryan’s grunts. The Lad hand completely fell limp against the sheets, his jaw was just completely slack as the Gent above him took him. Ryan’s fingers dug into Ray’s sides before the Gent took a hand began to pull on Ray’s hair, making the Lad’s head bend backward. Ray gasped out a moan as Ryan pulled on his hair.

 

“You okay?” the Gent growled low, his thrusts never faltering.

 

“I-I’m fucking f-fine...Ju-jus--do-don’t stop. F-fucking u-use me to cum,” Ray almost laughed at the thought of Ryan actually wondering if he passed out or something while getting fucked, but it was nice to know that the Gent is actually paying attention and he cares. Ryan planted a kiss on the back of Ray’s head before sighing.

 

“I’m close…” Ryan announced. Ray couldn’t help but smile, biting his lip as he felt the shaft of the Gent beginning to expand  _just_  a little.

 

“I-I can feel you…” He couldn’t help but feel like  _this is so weird, talking while having sex_ , but he didn’t even mind. He liked it, actually.

 

Ryan let out a guttural roar as he slammed his hips into the Lad one last time, releasing his load deep inside Ray. The Lad under him blushed as he felt the fluid shoot up inside of him and he moaned softly. “G-God, t-that was fucking--”

 

“Amazing,” Ryan finished, chuckling softly. “I-I can’t believe I didn’t do that sooner…” He planted a kiss on the back of Ray’s head before pulling out, shuddering at the feel of the tight ring of muscle clamping down on his now over sensitive cock. Ray shuddered as he felt a warm trail of liquid oozing out of him and he moaned.

 

“Damn, I-I like that. T-thanks…s-so what time is the play?”

 

“Oh, shit,” Ryan looked at the clock to see that they only had fifteen more minutes until opening curtains for the play. “I-I completely forgot…”

 

“We are wearing tuxedos, smartness,” Ray chuckled, sitting up from his position, whimpering a little as he felt more of the warmth leak out along with a panging sting of pain.

 

“We-well...they’re doing another performance tomorrow...we can go then…”

 

“You sure you’re not gonna plow me over if you see me in a tux again?” Ray laughed, hissing as he felt the sting beginning to strike his ass as he sat on in. Ryan smiled sympathetically as he leaned into Ray for a soft, deep kiss.

 

“No promises.”

 


End file.
